


Domestic

by misbehavingvigilante



Category: Leverage
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: Or Parker and Hardison continue to take care of Eliot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a sequel, I guess to another one of my works for this pairing? I would link it but honestly I don't have the spoons right now. You don't really need to read that to get this one so yeah. 
> 
> I like writing Eliot when my fibro flares, it seems. 
> 
> I headcanon Eliot as having some kind of chronic pain given his life I don't think that's strange. I personally suffer from fibromyalgia so I draw upon that when writing him.
> 
> This is shorter than I wanted, but I cannot make anymore words come out so I hope someone can enjoy it? It was a nice distraction from my pain at least.

“Isn’t that a sign of a stroke?” Parker means well, and Eliot knows she means well but he can’t help his grumpy response all the same.

“It’s not that.” It has much more bite than their usual banter nowadays but when his pain levels go up, it can be hard to be cordial. Sure, Eliot knows he could be, but both Parker and Hardison have made it clear they want to know when he’s suffering so they can do something about it. 

Granted, Parker’s eyes have grown even sharper that most of the times, if he lets it slip out of habit more than anything, she’ll catch on quickly. Noticing the minute details that and calculating it away in that brilliant but strange mind of hers as something off.

Hardison is smart as whip too, he just has different means of finding out. Where Parker is sight, Hardison is touch. Eliot is much more sensitive to touch when he’s suffering so even simple, usually comforting touches like a hand on the shoulder or a pat against the bat can have him reeling not from some dislike, but discomfort instead.

“Okay.” Hardison said beside him, because the three of them had all been lounging together on the couch watching some movie. “You see why we were concerned, right?”

The details are hazy at best for Eliot, he could be pressed to recall something if needed. It’s a sign of the life he’s lived where you have to take in details in an instant or it can be the difference between life and death. Nowadays things aren’t as dramatic, they’re much more domestic.

Eliot likes the change of pace, but there are days when he doesn’t when he’s asked by his wonderful partners to do something he loves like cooking for them and he can’t because he’s having issues with his coordination. One of his arm feels like static, grating and hard to ignore when it’s a mixture of numbness and pain in equal measures.

You can’t really cook well with one hand, Eliot knows he can. But this is Parker and Hardison, they deserve the best.

And many days, he’s still convinced he is nowhere near that despite what they tell him.

“Yes.” Eliot agrees, he’s touched that they actually care about what happens to him rather than just seeing him as a living shield to endure all their threats. “But it happens.”

“Bleh, I don’t like it but I like you.” Parker says, staring at him, before she tilts her head over to look at Hardison. “What about that Chinese food place? They said they would deliver even if we were out of radius after we helped them.”

“Way ahead of you, babe.” Hardison grins, already having known Parker’s thought process from the moment she mentioned Chinese.

“They do have good food.” Eliot mumbles, mostly to himself. Sometimes it’s still surreal how lucky he has it with these two idiots who need help remembering to eat a balance diet but who help take care of him.

It’s not exactly a secret, he has issues taking care of his overall wellbeing when a lot of times his job relies on being able to ignore just that and push through regardless of what he feels.

He may still be their hitter, and he hadn’t lied when had promised to do that until death. But he’s something more nowadays, the band around his finger proves that.


End file.
